Borgin & Burkes
by The Geeky Quill
Summary: 1st of the L. Malfoy stories. MadEye Moody's younger sister is an eccentric Squib who goes to The Leaky Cauldron and learns about a potential job at a dark arts shop. Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy both make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: The only thing I own in this story is Madeline. Just about everything and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. To read more about Madeline, Moody, and the Weasley's, see "Dragon's Fly."

Borgin & Burkes

by

The Geeky Quill

Chapter 1: At the Leaky Cauldron

Alastor Moody's young sister hopped onto her vintage 1922 Banshee motorcycle, revved it up, and took off down the street. Alastor sat seething in the living room. "That girl," he growled. Cleopatra, Madeline's basenji, leaped down from the sofa and trotted off to wait out Alastor's bad mood on Madeline's bed.

Meanwhile, Madeline had gone through several traffic lights and eventually pulled up to The Leaky Cauldron. She swung herself off the motorcycle and stomped into the bar feeling much taller and bolder than was appropriate for her petite figure.

"Hi Tom." She greeted the barman with friendly agitation. "I'm so angry at my brother." She plopped down onto the bar stool, or would have plopped down if she didn't have to climb up just to sit on it.

"You seem a bit out of sorts. How 'bout a cup a tea?" he asked.

"Thanks." She sighed and blew her disheveled black hair out of her face, _"Poof,"_ and looked around. There were few people in the bar on a Monday morning. A witch in a burgundy evening gown and combat boots sat at the other end of the bar, her nose in her fire whiskey and a copy of "Witch Weekly" beside her. A wizard in green robes sat at a table with a coffee and a copy of "The Daily Prophet." And a pair of wizards in dark Muggle suites were at a side table with tea. One had a black bowler hat and the other had long white blonde hair. That one was staring right at her. She quickly looked away.

Tom brought Madeline her Earl Grey and she drank it black, breathing in the scent of tea and bergamot with her eyes shut. Her eyes opened again at the sound of Tom clearing his throat.

"Ehm."

"Oh," she said and rummaged through her WWII military surplus bag. All of her Muggle and wizard money was always mixed up at the bottom along with peppermints, hair clips, and sundry found treasures such as feathers and crumpled flowers. She put some money on the bar and surreptitiously glanced at the side table. The wizard in the hat was talking away, his companion was still watching her. He flashed her a sly smile. She took a double take. Was that Lucius Malfoy? She turned away and gave her tea a bemused look, then pulled a bowl of peanuts closer and took a handful. She hadn't had breakfast before they began the argument.

Madeline had lost another job and hadn't even attempted to find a new one. Alastor didn't understand. Muggles were dull, wizards didn't want to hire her, because she was a Squib, and she wasn't good at anything practical. An idea suddenly occurred to her.

"Hey, Tom," she said to the barman.

"Hm?" he answered.

"Would you give me a job?"

"No," he answered as he wiped down the bar.

"That's it?" she said. "No? Not even going to toss the idea around, mull it over, or at the very least, pretend to?"

"No."

"Honesty is overrated," she muttered.

"I'll tell ye who _is_ looking for an assistant, though," he said.

She looked at him expectantly, her peanut poised in mid nibble.

"Well?"

"Mr. Borgin."

"Borgin?" she looked incredulously at Tom. "As in Borgin & Burkes? As in, 'We specialize in objects with unusual and powerful properties,' Borgin & Burkes?" she said, quoting their advert.

"That's the one," he nodded.

"And why, pray tell, would he hire _me_?"

Tom leaned on the bar in front of Madeline and looked her in the eye.

"Mr. Borgin was just in here complaining that he can't trust anybody who actually wants to work for him. He's old and suspicious and doesn't want the hassle of taking precautions against his own help. _You_ he could trust," said Tom.

"Because of my reputation for honesty and general trustworthiness?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because you're a Squib. You couldn't double cross him even if you wanted to," he replied.

"Oh, so he'd trust me because I'm too incompetent to be dishonest."

"Exactly."

"Tom, someone needs to teach you the difference between honesty and tactlessness, but thanks for the advice. If I get the job, I'll finally be able to make up for all the times I didn't tip you," she said.

"I'd be happy if you at least paid your tab."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. You know," she said climbing down from her bar stool. "I think this is just the job for me. It'll make my brother furious." She swung her bag onto her shoulder and glanced around. She wondered when Malfoy and the other wizard left.

Tom walked Madeline around the back of The Leaky Cauldron and opened the gateway to Diagon Alley for her and off she went.


	2. Chapter 2: There and Back Again

Chapter 2: There and Back Again

Nothing fed Madeline's fantasy more than walking down Diagon Alley and seeing wizards and witches who knew her by name. For a little while, at least, she could feel as if she were part of their world. There _were_ those who felt a little odd in her presence, but even they were usually kind, even if a bit condescending. She ignored the fact that some were friendly to her out of respect for her brother who was a renowned former auror who had been responsible for many of the captures of dark wizards during the war against You Know Who.

Today she did not stop to chat with anybody, save one, an old friend of Alastor's and one of the kindest wizards she knew, Remus Lupin.

"Hi, Mr. Lupin," she said brightly rocking on her heels. "Guess where I'm off to!"

"Hello Madeline. I could not venture to guess."

"I'm going to Knockturn Alley to get a job." An elderly witch glanced at them as she passed by.

Remus wasn't sure how to take this information. Madeline was prone to exaggerations, to put it kindly, in order to illicit a response. He decided to play it cool.

"Oh? At which establishment will you be applying?" he asked.

"Borgin & Burkes."

It could have been worse, he thought to himself, but not by much. At least she didn't stand a chance of actually getting the job.

"Well, good luck then," he said. "Give my greetings to your brother."

"Thank you, I will," she said. He didn't even raise a brow. Madeline was a bit disappointed as she walked on.

Remus strolled along wondering if he should interfere. Madeline was a grown woman now and free to make her own choices, but Alastor was a friend and he'd be horrified to know what his sister's plan was. It wouldn't be meddling if he just happened to drop by Moody's place and happened to mention that he'd run into Madeline and happened to mention the conversation they had. No, that would just be friendly, he rationalized.

Madeline turned down the side street known as Knockturn Alley. Things were gloomy there. The people were a bit less friendly, the shops more dimly lit, as if hesitant to display their wares. The shopkeepers themselves seemed slightly suspicious as if they didn't fully trust their own customers, often with good reason. Madeline didn't seem to notice the gloom, however.

She didn't flinch when an ancient witch with a basket of dried black widow spiders approached her. Madeline smiled with satisfaction at being mistaken for someone who needed potions ingredients.

"Oh, they are so nice, but I've no money at all. In fact," she leaned over as if to share a secret with the toothless old witch, "I'm trying to get a job today." The witch gave a twisted grin and made, "_Ooh, ah_," noises at Madeline which made the young woman beamed proudly. "Wish me luck!" The old lady just nodded and looked at her with crossed eyes. It's unclear whether she understood anything the girl had said.

Moments later, Madeline came bounding up the porch of Borgin & Burkes and opened the wooden door on which hung little ringing bells. She looked around the dreary shop with various unusual items: bones, dusty boxes, weaponry, jewelry cases, a stuffed raven, evil looking masks, et al. But where was the shop keeper?

"Mr. Borgin, today's your lu-cky day-ay!" Madeline sang out. She browsed through, looking in each case and shelf. She picked up a pair of large gold Egyptian looking earings with turquoise and red stones. She held them up to her ears and looked at herself in the small copper rimmed mirror that stood on the counter.

"They're not for Squibs!" snapped the mirror in a cranky woman's voice.

"Nobody asked _you_," Madeline said tartly to the mirror before putting the earings down.

A muffliado enchantment kept the back room soundproof, though it was only shrouded by a curtain. Madeline didn't notice that it was suddenly pushed open. She looked up when she heard voices. Mr. Borgin was telling Lucius Malfoy he'd see him next week and thanked him for coming, practically bowing to him trying hard to please. Madeline set down the tiny clay skull shaped bottle she was holding and watched the two wizards.

Mr. Borgin looked at her and then looked back at Malfoy who gave him an almost imperceptible nod. Mr. Borgin turned back to the girl, looking somewhat flustered.

"G'day Madeline," the shopkeeper said. The corner of his mouth twitched when he tried to smile at her. She was taken aback by his almost friendly greeting. Usually he tried to sweep her out of his shop by grumbling at her that she was bothering his _real_ customers.

Then she notices that Lucius Malfoy was watching her closely with his piercing stare. She took an involuntary step backwards and pulled her jacket closed and eyed him suspiciously. Her brother had told her about him. She knew he was a suspected Death Eater. He just gave a half grin and walked toward the door. As he passed her, he said in a low voice, "Madeline, is it?"

She didn't reply, but met his eyes boldly. He seemed to be amused by this and chuckled subtly and left the shop.

She let her breath out. She hadn't realized that she was holding it. She hoped she didn't look too flustered. Mr. Borgin looked at her with cool resignation as she approached him with her request for a job.

Later that day, Madeline practically flew into the house.

"Guess what!" she shouted, tossing her bag to the floor. She kicked her shoes off and threw her coat onto the bag.

"Let me guess," called Alastor from the kitchen, "You think the floor is a coat closet?"

"No, she replied now leaning on the kitchen doorway. Alastor was at the small wooden table with "The Daily Prophet" and his tea.

"Ok, second guess. You got a job at Borgin and Burkes," he said matter of factly without looking up from the paper.

Her smile deflated. She growled inside her head. How had he known? Her dramatic announcement had been ruined. He was supposed to be horrified and beg her to quit. She would then refuse and stomp away angrily, muttering that it was _her_ life and none of his business. How can a person rebel with that air of nonchalance lingering in the room. Everyone needed a few good constraints to kick against.

"I picked some of the bush beans. I thought we could have them for supper and the peaches look ripe." He took a sip of tea.

His sister still stood in the doorway trying to fume. "Eh, yeah. Ok," she said stupidly, examining the door frame. "Um..." She let out an annoyed sigh, turned, and dragged her feet down the hall to her room.

Alastor's magical eye watched. He leaned back and frowned. Raising the headstrong girl was in so many ways more challenging than battling dark wizards.


End file.
